Quand un garçon normale tombe dans les mangas
by queenblack156
Summary: Jack revient tout juste d'Angleterre c'esdt là qu'il renconte Laura une accro aux manga qui va le faire tomber dans son univers
1. Chapter 1

Queen Black: Coucou ! Moi c'est Queen black, certains peut être me connaisse mais je ne pense pas, j'ai décidé de faire une fic sur l'amour avec le personnage Jack Vessaluse dans un univers totalement paralelle... Souhaiter moi bonne chance ^^

Jack : Bonne lecture …

Chapitre 1 : Tout commence par un regard mais surement par une chute...

(Ecris par Jack)

Si on me demande ce qu'il m'a marquée pendant mes années de Lycée, je répondrais Elle sans hésité... Tout en elle m'a marquée, son caractère, ses vêtements, sa passion et son passé...

Je l'aime au point qu'au début je ne m'en rendre pas compte ...

(Ecris par Queen Black)

25 Août de l'année 2013, Jack Vessaluse fessait son entrée en France, il avait quitté son pays natal, l'Angleterre pour la France...

Il se trouver en cette chaude journée d'été dans une librairie qui s'appelle '' Le furet'', sa mère étai partir acheter les fournitures pour son lycée, lui marchée un peu au hasard dans les rayons...

A quelle que rayon de la Laura Hanatani, jeune japonaise, qui était depuis 4 ans en France, venait d'acheter la suite de son manga préférais, ses bras était chargée au point où elle ne voyait plus rien, elle marcha pour ce dirigea vers les casse...

C'est là, que les deux gens se cognat, les mangas vola autour d'eux, Laura atterrit sur ses fesses alors que Jack recule sous le choc...

Quand Jack posa ses yeux sur Laura il resta étonnait, elle ne portais que du noirs alors qu'il fessait chaud, elle était entrain de ramasser ses mangas, Jack s'agenouille pour l'aider

Jack: Est que tout va bien mademoiselle ? ^^

Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant, la jeune fille lui jeta un regard étincelant...

Laura: Oui merci ! Désolée je ne regarde pas vraiment !

Jack: Tu allais à la caisse ? Je peux t'aider ?^^

Laura: Euh... Non je peux me débrouiller toute seule !

Elle partir doucement déçue, elle croyait trouver un nouveau personnage en ce jeune homme mais elle voyait bien que ce caractère n'était qu'une facette, elle partir à la caisse...

Jack, lui, resta sous le choc. C'était la premier fois qu'une fille l'ignorer, il se retourna mais la jeune fille avait disparu dans la foule...

Dans la tête des deux ados, cette rencontre disparu tout suite, Laura pensa à la suite de sa fiction et Jack à téléphoner a Oz son ami anglais...

Le 1er septembre 2013

Jack venait d'entre dans sa classe de 1ere, les filles se mit à chuchoter, c'est là qu'il la vue, la seule différent, est qu'elle s'était tient les cheveux bleu, tout le monde sembler l'évitée, elle était sur sa table entrain de lire, elle souriait...

?: Dis comment tu t'appelles ?

?: Je peux avoir ton numéro ?

Jack aller leurs répondre quand il vu trois garçons arrivée devant la fille...

Vincent: Alors Laura-chan ? Toujours dans ta bulle ? Quand est que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ?

Laura releva son nez de son manga et jeta un regard noirs à Vincent...

Laura: Vincent... C'est pas parce que on est en 1ere que je vais changer d'avis a ton sujet, je ne sortirais pas avec toi !

Elle claqua son manga s'est à ce moment-là qu'une fille aux cheveux blanc, lui tira les cheveux en arrière...

Eco: Tu vas accepter de sortir avec Vincent que tu le veux ou pas !

Les filles de la classe se mit à rire, Jack se sentie mal, il allait secourir la jeune fille quand un garçon qui venait d'entrer

Lotie: Grell-sama

Grell: Ça suffit, Eco, Vincent lâchez tout suite Laura!

Lacie: C'est vraie ! Toute façon, elle n'a aucune importance

Jack comprit tout suite qui était les chefs de bande de la classe, il s'assit a côté de Laura, et la premier fois depuis longtemps, il donna un vraie sourire ...

Jack: Je suis Jack, j'espère qu'on saura ami !

Jack ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait être près d'elle ...

(Dans le manoir de Queen Black)

Queen Black : Pour un premier chapitre, je trouve que je me suis bien débrouiller, et là j'écoute la chanson '' Au top''

Sora : **_Au top ! Trop sacrifice, je te l'avais dit, c'est jamais finie_**

Queen Black : Et Sora s'est mis à chanter …

Sora : **_J'avais prédit_** …

Queen Black : Ça me donne une idée …

Bêtiser n°3

**_Laura : AU TOP ! Au top ! Au top !_**

**_Jack : j'avais prédit, ça m'a demandé du temps et beaucoup sacrifice !_**

**_Grell : Aux portes de la célébrité_**

**_Lacie : je suis venue toc sans hésiter_**

**_Echo : Encore tous les grosses mélodies qui fait trembler le sol un reste immobile_**

**_Queen Black : Au top trop sacrifice, je te laver dit c'est jamais finit_**

**_Sora : Si tu désires le savoir, qu'on vit pour sa passion, qu'on peut compter sur sa voix, les épreuves, nos passions Au top !_**

**_Queen Black : J'ai le vertige, tout n'est pas si facile, je sais et je suis avertie, attirer par l'attitude, ma mélodie décolle, Mes ambition …_**

**_Laura :AU TOP ! Au top ! Au top !_**

**_Jack : j'avais prédit, ça m'a demandé du temps et beaucoup sacrifice !_**

**_Grell : Aux portes de la célébritaire_**

**_Lacie : je suis venue toc sans hésiter_**

**_Echo : Encore tous les gros mélodie qui fait trembler le sol un rêste immobile_**

**_Queen Black : Au top ; trop sacrifice, je te laver dit c'est jamais finit_**

**_Sora : Je me suis toujours battue, dans mon cœur un trésor, que je donne au public, qui mérite mes efforts, au top !_**

**_Queen Black : Il faut se battre, c'est évidemment comment saisir sa chance si t'est hésitant ? La victoire est une chance et s'est ta récompense qu'il faut saisir à temps…_**

**_Laura :AU TOP ! Au top ! Au top !_**

**_Jack : j'avais prédit, ça m'a demandé du temps et beaucoup sacrifice !_**

**_Grell : Aux portes de la célébritaire_**

**_Lacie : je suis venue toc sans hésiter_**

**_Echo : Encore tous les gros mélodie qui fait trembler le sol un rêste immobile_**

**_Queen Black : Au top ; trop sacrifice, je te laver dit c'est jamais finit_**

(x2)

(Fin du chapitre 1)


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Black: Cette fois-ci, sa décoiffer et c'est moi qui vous le dit

Laura: Bonne lecture ! ^^

Chapitre 2 : Elliot et Léo, deux garçons amoureux de Laura ...

(Ecris par Queen Black)

Sa fessait 1 heure que jack était assis à côté de Laura, il était fascinée par ses yeux qui sembler pétillée un peu plus quand elle tournée la page de son étrange livre...

Jack: Qu'est qui est si passionnant dans ce livre ?

Laura: Ce n'est pas un livre mais un manga et c'est si drôle mais je ne pense pas que tu aimeras... Dis Jack, tu ne devrais pas être ami avec moi, ça va t'attirer des ennuis !

Jack: Je suis ami avec qui je veux ... Dis Laura tu semble connaitre Grell comment ?

Laura se crispa, elle regarda Jack l'air effrayer ...

Laura: N-non, je ne connais pas Grell-san , je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend de prendre ma défense !

Jack: Si tu le dit !

La porte de la classe s'ouvrir en grand sur deux garçons !

Les filles de la classe : KYA C'EST ELLIOT ET LEO !

Elliot: Poussez-vous bande de pimbêche !

Leo: Salut Laura ^^

Laura: Bonjour Léo ! Elliot !

Elliot: Tu as vu la suite du chevalier d'argent et sortie !

Laura: Oui, j'ai vu, je suis allé l'acheter hier, si tu veux que je te le passe tu n'as qu'à le dire !

Elliot: C'est super gentil !

Elle lui passe le roman et Elliot s'assied à côté d'elle collée et se mit à lire, Léo se mit à soupire l'air embarrassée

Léo: Je suis désolée que Elliot ne viennent que pour ça !

Elliot: Hé je ne viens pas que pour ça !

Laura: Se n'est pas grave ! Léo voici Jack , jack voici Léo et Elliot des amis à moi ! ^^

Jack: Enchantée ! ^^

Léo: Désolée du manque de tac d'Elliot, nous devions y aller, Elliot

Elliot: Non, je reste

Leo le prit de force, et le traina hors de la salle …

Jack comprit tout suite que les deux garçons était amoureux de Laura, alors qu'il allait se lever pour aller à la cafétéria, Lacie et Grell apparut devant eux ...

Lacie: Tiens ne serait-ce pas Jack Vessaliuse le nouveau ?

Grell:: Apparemment...

Grell baissa son regard sur Laura, Celle-ci lui fit un discret signe de main et partir avec Jack...

(Dans le manoir de Queen Black)

Queen Black : Alors sa vous a plus ? Voici le bêtiser n°2

Bêtisier n°2 : Chanter par les garçons '' Et si tu n'existerais pas''

**_Jack : Et si tu n'existes pas, dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais…_**

**_Léo : Pour trainer dans un monde sans toi, sans espoir et sans regret…_**

**_Grell : Et si tu n'existes pas, j'essayerai d'inventée l'amour…_**

**_Elliot : Comme un peintre qui voit sous ses doigts, naître les couleurs du jour…_**

**_Vincent : Et qui n'en revient pas …_**

**_Tous : Si tu n'existais pas …_**

**_Jack : Et si tu n'existais pas, dis-moi pour qui j'existerais ?_**

**_Léo : Des passant, endormir dans mes bras que je n'aimerais jamais …_**

**_Grell : Et si tu n'existerais pas, je ne serais qu'un point de plus…_**

**_Elliot : Dans ce monde qui vient et qui va, je me sentirais perdu_**

**_Vincent : J'aurais besoin de toi …_**

**_Tous : On no !_**

**_Jack : Et si tu n'existes pas, dis-moi comment j'existerais…_**

**_Léo : Je pourrais faire semblant être moi, mais je ne serais pas vrai_**

**_Elliot : Alors crois-moi_**

**_Elliot : Et si tu n'existes pas, je crois que je l'aurais trouvé …_**

**_Vincent : Le secret de la vie, le pourquoi, simplement te crée_**

**_Tout : et pour te regarder …Oh yeah…_**

**_Jack : Et si tu n'existes pas, dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais…_**

**_Léo : Pour trainer dans un monde sans toi, sans espoir et sans regret…_**

**_Grell : Et si tu n'existes pas, j'essayerai d'inventée l'amour…_**

**_Elliot : Comme un peintre qui voit sous ses doigts, naître les couleurs du jour…_**

**_Vincent : Et qui n'en revient pas …_**

**_Tout : Si tu n'existes pas (x2)_**

(Fin du chapitre 2)


End file.
